The Long Summer
by InsideGirl
Summary: Blair's forgiven Chuck. He's as surprised as you are. Chuck-centric. *COMPLETE*
1. Let The Game Begin

This was so unnerving.

Never had he seen Blair being so… _nice._

Maybe hell had frozen over.

Since he'd heard Blair was at the Hampton's he'd felt a swirl of emotions. This was not good as Chuck Bass doesn't do emotions (apart from lust) but, it would appear, he did do emotion in the case of petite brunettes by the name of Blair Waldorf.

However, after what he'd done to her, he expected her to avoid him like the plague until them meeting was inevitable. That's why he was so surprised when the knock on his bedroom door, which he assumed meant somebody had come home early, as everybody else was out. He was not expecting to see his ex-girlfriend (could he even really call her that?) at his door.

While he recovered from the shock, she asked him politely, (Blair only did polite at social parties, dinners etc. This was definitely bad), if she could talk to him.

He made some sleazy comment along the lines of, "want to get me alone, Waldorf?" and opened his door wider for her to come in.

"I think we should do this downstairs" she told him.

"Why? The bed is far more comfortable than the couch. But then you know that don't you." He said referring to a time when they hadn't even made it to his bed and had used Nate's couch instead.

Predictably, she rolled her eyes, and started to walk downstairs. Chuck tried hard not to think of all of the other times she had walked away from him.

Downstairs she explained to him that she understood why he did it, that maybe they should have known that it would never work out between them, and hopefully they could both move on and go back to being friends. Then she left, passing Bart and Lily on the way out.

He went back to his bedroom stunned, ignoring the looks they gave him as he passed.

He'd expected glares and revenge not forgiveness.

Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

XOXO

He found her on the beach with Serena and Nate. Looked like she'd forgiven him too.

He was pretty sure the cell phone she had constantly at hand had fried her brain or something.

He approached them, maybe he could give this friend thing a chance. Sure, friends would never be enough for him, but then, he would never be enough for Blair. She deserved more.

Blair had her back to him. He was slightly perturbed by the glare that she directed his way when his shadow blocked out the sun.

"You have a nerve, Bass." She said coldly.

The way women were nice one minute and complete hell the next never ceased to amaze. Hell, guys had hormones too, but they never acted like that.

"Last name terms, Blair?" he took a step back. He didn't like the way she was holding her shoe like that. As if it were some sort of weapon. "What happened to being friends?"

She stood up, and took a step towards him, still holding they shoe, which had a _very_ sharp heel. "That was before I knew what you did. That was before, when all I thought you had done was stand me up."

Nate was pulling apologetic faces from behind her and Serena was looking disapprovingly at him while flirting with the lifeguard at the same time.

"Your interior designer!" Blair punctuated each word with her shoe.

Blair was in meltdown mode. This was a ten on the disaster scale.

"Listen, Blair, I-"

He was cut off by Blair who was looking over his shoulder, "Marcus!"

Chuck turned around. Walking towards him was Nate's twin brother, who came up and wrapped his arms around Blair.

"Everybody, this is _Lord _Marcus." She smiled sweetly. Once again Chuck as amazed by the complete u-turn of her mood. A second earlier, she was on the verge of crucifying him right there on the beach. "Marcus, this is my friends Nate, Serena and Chuck. We were just catching up. Marcus is from England." She said, directly to Chuck.

Payback was a bitch, and that bitch come neatly packaged with a bow in the form of Blair Waldorf.

But this was a game he knew how to play.

It was going to be a long summer.

XOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own GG.


	2. Stalemate

Chuck eyed the restaurant door waiting for her to arrive

Ok, this _was _a oneshot (an oneshot? That sounds wrong but it's always 'an' before a vowel, I don't know), but people alerted it and stuff even though it did say complete. Not that I'm complaining, because I kind of liked it that people did because it meant they obviously enjoyed it.

However, this means I had no idea what I was going to do with this, so the whole plot might be a little random. This was going to be a two-shot instead but what is now going to be the third chappie had to have this before it and that is mostly written and I can't just leave it at the third chappie so, yeah, it's a fourshot.

Umm, I guess you want a disclaimer now. **Not Mine**. There, happy now?

I've also changed the title. It was called Forgiveness in the Hamptons but decided as I was going to continue it I would give it it's original title; The Games We Play, then I realised that there was already another fic by the same name (which is really good btw, so you should check it out if you haven't already.) So I give you:

**The Long Summer**

**Or**

**Playing The Game, Breaking The Rules, and Falling In Love **

Chuck eyed the restaurant door waiting for her to arrive. With Marcus.

His date across the table was rattling on about something. Probably the Jimmy Choos she just bought. She could have been informing him just how she had managed to lose _that_ many brain cells, for all he cared.

He was just counting down the minutes until half seven.

Five minutes… three minutes… one minute… thirty seconds…

There she was.

He wondered how long it would take her to spot him. She still hadn't seen him, until the maitre d' pointed out Blair and Marcus' table, which, with a small donation to the maitre d', was right next to his, unfortunately that meant having to sit at a table for four, but it was worth it.

"Blair!" He stood up and called. He saw her eyes widen and a blush creep up her neck. "What are you doing here?" he said as loudly as he did before. She looked very, very mad.

Causing a scene. The best way to annoy a Waldorf woman.

_Chuck-1, Blair- 0_

"Chuck, what a surprise to see you here." Said Marcus, shaking hands with Chuck.

"I heard the lobster is great, so I thought I'd bring Marissa and try it out."

"It's Melissa." She pouted, obviously put out. He ignored her.

Actually, he had heard Serena say Blair was coming here tonight. It was good to have a spy on the inside. Even if she didn't realise she was working for him.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Marcus. Maybe we should sit down now." Blair was looking incredibly annoyed. She was obviously suspicious about this 'coincidental' meeting.

He was quite upset by the fact that she didn't trust him. When had he ever given her reason to doubt him?

He decided not to answer that.

Marcus and Blair sat down and Chuck listened amused as they made awkward small talk. He was glad that Melissa had finally shut up, even if she was sulking, as it was a lot easier to hear.

He could feel the glares being aimed at the back of his head from Blair.

Chuck spotted a waiter walking by and an idea formed.

With a smirk, he excused himself to the bathroom, and _accidentally_ bumped into the waiter, who promptly smashed into the side of Blair and Marcus' table and the food he was holding went flying into the air and landed on an elderly couple in the corner.

That worked better then expected.

The vein that was no throbbing at Blair's temple, suggested to him that he might have succeeded in annoying her.

"Oops."

_Chuck-2, Blair-0_

"I am so sorry, let us just prepare another table for you. Unfortunately, as you can see, we are very busy, so you might have to wait a while." The manager apologised profusely.

"I don't have time for this. Let's just leave." Blair said, shooting him daggers.

"Honey, we don't have to do that. Look, Chuck has two extra seats at his table. Why don't we sit there?" he looked at Chuck, "you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

"We don't want to impose on his… _date_."

"Trust me, Blair. It's no problem. It'll be fun."

"For you maybe," Blair said under her breath as he pulled out a chair for her to sit at. She hesitated slightly before sitting down very slowly, as if it were some sort of trick.

Immature pranks were _so_ not his style.

Twenty minutes later and Blair was giving a strained smile as Chuck finished telling Marcus and- Melissa was it? - a slightly embarrassing anecdote about Blair.

Hell, she had started it first when she told them about the time when he was eight and he, well, he didn't even want to get into it.

If she was going to play dirty, then so was he.

_Chuck-3, Blair-1_

As Marcus and Melissa finished laughing, she seemed to have cheered up a bit and forgiven him for getting her name wrong, although e suspected it was more to do with Marcus's apparently 'cute' accent.

"I'm just going to go and powder my nose," Blair said as she stood up and looked at Melissa.

"Oh yeah, me too."

Chuck and Marcus both stared after them in wonder.

"Why do they have to go together?" Marcus wondered aloud.

"Women," Chuck replied, "it's like they're another species."

Marcus nodded in agreement. "You and Blair," he started, "you've been friends for a very long time."

"I guess," Chuck hesitantly agreed. Where the hell was this going?

"It's just I really, really like her."

"Right."

"I might even love her."

"Wh-what?" Chuck was stunned. How dare he love _his_ Blair! Except, she wasn't his, not anymore. He had to go and screw it up. He was such an idiot.

"Yeah, and I was thinking, I wanted to do something really romantic for her, and I thought you might know the best way to do that."

Chuck smirked. He could definitely help him with that. Once Chuck was through, Blair would realise that he was much better then Lord Ponce-face.

XOXO

"I didn't know you two used to date." Melissa said as she slipped into her seat after returning from the bathroom.

"What?" Chuck said confused.

"Blair just told me."

"She did, did she?" Chuck said as Blair shot him a wicked grin.

_Chuck-3, Blair-2_

Marcus was evidently shocked too. "You two used to date?"

"Yes," Blair answered, "but it was a very long time ago when we were young and more immature. Neither of us really knew what we wanted back then."

Chuck narrowed his eyes, so he was a mistake was he?

"Really? Because you definitely seemed to know what you wanted in the back of my limo."

_Chuck- 4, Blair-2_

As Blair glared at him again, he was pretty sure he had holes in his head from the amount of glares he was on the receiving end of from her.

"Why did you two break up?" Melissa asked as she smeared lip-gloss over her surgically enhanced lips. Had no one told her it was rude to do that at the table? Anyway, wasn't that what she was just supposed to have done in the bathroom? He at least liked them with _some_ class.

"Chuck cheated on me."

_Chuck- 4, Blair-3_

The shocked looks from Marcus and Melissa were nothing compared to his own when he felt the leg of a certain Waldorf start running up and down his own.

"Sweetie, I'm not feeling very well. I think maybe I should just go home." Blair told Marcus, using puppy dog eyes on him.

"Of course, honey." Marcus replied concerned.

Chuck felt a sharp pain as Blair removed her leg and promptly dug her sharp heel into his foot. He stifled a shout as she walked away shooting him a smug smirk.

_Chuck-4, Blair-4_

The battle had reached stalemate for now.

As he wined in pain, he realised something.

Marcus and Blair had _both _ordered the most expensive thing, and _he_ had to pay the bill.

She was more diabolical than he thought. This was a good reason why you should never mess with a bitch.

Even if it was so much fun.


	3. Cheating

The war had been waged two weeks ago, and with only another three weeks left until school started, it was hard to say who was winning. They both played too well.

They were all sitting down to a family dinner. Chuck had been enjoying watching Eric's brave efforts to try to fuel a conversation, but no one was willing to talk to each other. Bart and Lily were fighting, Lily and Serena were fighting, Serena was mad at him, and Bart never spoke to the kids anyway. Eric had valiantly tried to ask Bart something, but his one word answer was all it took for Eric to crash and burn, and he gave up in defeat.

For some unknown reason, Lily and Bart wanted them all to spend quality time together. This was one of the worst ideas he had ever heard since Nate bought Blair the same earrings Serena had. Apparently, she had complimented them. She cried for a whole day.

So there they all were, sitting around watching a film on the big flat screen TV. Well, almost all of them. Bart was just outside the door taking a work call. What was new?

"Serena where are you going?" Lily asked her daughter.

"To ring Blair back."

"This is supposed to be family time."

"She rang me twelve times. It must be important."

"Fine, but don't disturb Bart's call."

Chuck's interest was piqued. Blair was desperate to get in touch with her blonde friend. Now why was that?

He left the room- he made a mental note that Lily didn't ask him where _he_ was going- went, and stood outside Serena's door, as she was making the call in her room.

Some called it eavesdropping; he called it gathering information.

"Hey B, why were you so desperate to talk to me?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I thought there was something wrong with you. Why else- oh, I get it, you're not alone."

"Erm, are you actually coming over B or are you just saying that? No! Don't hang up."

Chuck quickly made his way back to the lounge, so as not to be caught.

"Where's Lily?" Chuck asked Eric.

"She got a call and left"

Just then, Serena entered. "Hey, where's Mom?"

"Gone."

"What a hypocrite. Going on and on about spending time together, and then she just ups and leaves."

Chuck pulled his phone out. If Blair were coming round, it would be the perfect opportunity to mess with her. And if she wasn't, well, he could still enjoy himself.

One of the maids came in, "Miss Waldorf is here."

Serena shot him a warning look, "don't even think about saying anything to her, okay?"

"I have better things to be doing."

"Serena!" called an irate Blair. She stomped into the room they were in, and asked the maid for some ice.

"Ice?" Serena asked

"I'll tell you about it upstairs." Blair started to lead Serena upstairs.

"Who the hell are you?" said Serena. A blonde and a brunette stood in the doorway.

"Ah, ladies, this way to the pool," Chuck said.

Blair glared at him. He shot her a triumphant smirk.

XOXO

Blair was striding across the lawn towards him. She had that look on her face. The look that meant she was putting a plan into action.

"Hi, I'm Blair. You must be friends of Chuck." She turned to Bridget, the blonde. "Do you think we could talk?"

"Er, sure."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. Whatever Blair was doing, he didn't like it. She had her Lord Marcus trailing after her everywhere like a puppy and now she was going to get jealous just because he was getting some too?

They seemed deep in discussion. Bridget turned to look at him. What the hell was Blair saying about him? This was blatant sabotage.

He tried to hear what they were saying but he couldn't. The conversation seemed to be over. Blair walked back into the house and Bridget made her way over to him.

"What was that?" he asked ignoring Madison's attempts to get his attention.

"Oh, nothing. Blair just wanted to ask me where I bought my bikini." She was lying to him.

He was going to find out what Blair was up to even if it killed him. Actually, what he meant was, even if _she_ killed him.

XOXO

Chuck frowned as he watched the scene in front of him. Bridget was obviously flirting with Marcus, and he didn't seem to be doing anything to stop her advances.

As much as he didn't like the guy, Blair liked him, and she would be devastated if he cheated on her.

"Marcus, can I talk to you?" he asked, "in private," he added when he saw Bridget did not intend to leave them. She stood up with a huff and made her way to the bar.

"Listen. Blair's my friend, and she likes you and I don't think you should cheat on her."

"What?" Marcus asked confused. He really was an English version of Nate.

Chuck nodded his head towards Bridget. "She's flirting with you."

"Is she?" Chuck couldn't believe one guy could be so clueless.

"Oh, right, well maybe I should tell her to stop."

"I think that would be best," Chuck agreed. He walked away feeling quite good about himself. Maybe this was why people did good deeds. He did a double take as he spotted Blair in the corner of the club. At least, he assumed it was her, but he couldn't tell from the oversized sunglasses she was wearing. Then again, only one person would look so dramatic in a club. The flash of blonde hair behind her, who seemed to be talking to Brooklyn of all people, was all the confirmation he needed. What was she doing over there, when Marcus was waiting for heron the other side of the club?

She saw him looking and started to walk out. He hurried to catch up. Once they were outside, Blair turned to face him.

"What did you think you think you were doing?" Blair shouted at him. He winced. She only screeched that loud when she'd had a few drinks.

"Waldorf, you might not have noticed, but your boyfriend was about to cheat on you."

"Exactly! That was the plan!"

"You _wanted_ him to cheat on you?"

"Yes!"

It was official. Women were weird.

"Would you hurt me if I asked why?"

Blair growled. "I'll take that as a yes then," he said. "But I'm going to ask anyway," he warned her.

"I'm not going to tell you. So you might as well get used to the hours you're going to spend wondering, like I did when I spent every waking moment wondering why you stood me up."

Chuck felt guilty. He really didn't deserve Blair. He hadn't even had the decency to tell the girl he loved why he couldn't commit to her.

Wait. Rewind. Love?

Where the hell did that come from? He was supposed to be over her. Wasn't he?

"Blair?" It was Marcus, looking at her apologetically from behind him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Marcus."

He walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Chuck glared at him.

"Honey, I wasn't going to do anything with that girl-"

"Of course you were. All of my other boyfriends cheated on me with blondes, so why should you be any different?"

Ouch. Even though she was talking to Marcus, he was sure that that was supposed to be directed at him.

"Blair-"

"No, Marcus. You can take your ring and your fake declarations of love and shove them where the sun doesn't shine. That is, if you can remove your head for long enough!"

Chuck smirked. There was the Blair he knew and loved.

Again with the L word. Chuck resigned himself to the fact that the butterflies weren't going anywhere soon.

Blair stormed off, and Marcus looked as if he were going to follow her but thought against it. Instead, he turned to Chuck.

"What did you tell her for?" he yelled.

"She saw you," Chuck replied. He wasn't going to add the fact hat Blair was trying to set Marcus up. He supposed it was one of her little schemes to see if he would be faithful. Well, he failed that one then.

Marcus played with the ring she had thrown at him. "Do you think I should go after her?"

"I'd let her cool down first."

"Maybe you're right," he looked down again, "I hope she forgives me, I really love her. I mean, I even talked to her about us getting married today."

Chuck blinked. Was he going deaf? He did not just hear what he thought he heard, did he?

Marcus was still rambling on, "I did everything you said she would like and she tried on the ring and everything, wouldn't take it off-"

Chuck resisted the urge to laugh as realisation hit him. Blair had tried to get Marcus to cheat in her so she would have a reason to break up with him. Things were clicking into place; the ice must have been for her finger. If she couldn't get the Vanderbilt ring off quick enough, he doubted she wouldn't take off Marcus's, unless it was stuck. The ice must have been for the swelling. She must have hated his proposal too, if he had done what Chuck had told him.

Marcus was obviously just a summer fling to her. Maybe even just a way to get back at him. He had to find Blair.

He'd been fighting the wrong war all the time.

Blair wasn't his enemy; Marcus was.

XOXO

Disclaimer: Not Mine


	4. Checkmate

I have a confession: I have been living under a rock. Metaphorically but still. I have only just seen the whole James/Blair/Chuck thing on Youtube and I am so freaking excited. I seriously cannot wait until Monday even though, you know, I will not be able to watch it until it is on the internet but whatevs… anyway, it totally inspired me to get cracking and write this.

This is the last chappie, **which I still do not own,** so please enjoy!

XOXO

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Chuck questioned an irritated Dorota who he was sure disapproved of him and he could practically see her debating whether to kill him using the cleaning products she was holding. Or bleach his hair to match Eric's at least…

"No, but I'll tell Miss Blair you were looking for her."

"No!" he shouted, "don't do that, I want to… surprise her."

"Mmm… well, she is not here so maybe you should go now," Dorota said. Her eyes wondered over to the huge bouquets of flowers that sat on the table. White Lilies. He knew, and so did Dorota, that Blair only found white lilies suitable for white parties, weddings and funerals. There was also a huge teddy bear holding a heart that said, 'I can't bear to be without you'. No wonder Dorota looked pissed at him. Obviously, she would want Blair to end up with Wonderboy, but Marcus was so going the wrong way about winning Blair back. His job was going to be much easier now. Yeah, about as easy as actually getting Eleanor to be nice. He made a mental note to self to never _ever_ tell Blair he had compared her to her mother.

He reluctantly left the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. He vaguely wondered who in the world had thought elevator music would be a good idea, and whether he could sue them for being forced to listen to it.

The doors slid open and none other than Blair was waiting on the other side of them. He smirked; this was too perfect.

"Waldorf, nice to see you're back," he said. After the Blair vs. Marcus showdown last week and Serena discovering Brooklyn was screwing around with Michael Moore, Blair and Serena had officially gone AWOL. Rumour was they'd gone to California, and Blair was looking a little tanned so he assumed it was true.

"Are you going to move out of my way, so I can get in?"

"There's enough room for two."

"Seeing as you have reached the ground floor, which I assume is your destination; you should get out of the elevator."

"Don't assume Blair, it makes an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_."

Blair raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "you did not just say that."

"If you really want to know, my _only_ destination is you."

"Bass, I am not in the mood for your jerk-like ways and crass remarks, so get the hell out of my elevator!"

"I wasn't aware you own it."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him before stomping into the elevator and firmly hitting the button. The doors closed, leaving the two of them, alone, in the elevator. Chuck's mind ran over all of the different possibilities that could happen. All resulting in hot elevator sex.

Blair, who had been tapping her foot impatiently, turned to glare at him. "Stop it," she commanded.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about _us_ doing _that_. I wouldn't touch _you_ again if you promised me a sneak peek at Chanel's winter collection." Chuck eyed her incredulously. Since when had Blair been a mind reader? He supposed she did know him better than anybody else did. That is what he loved about her. She got him. She didn't expect him to be anything other than what he was. He suddenly realised how much of an idiot he had been.

"Ugh, what is taking so long?" Blair started to push the penthouse button repeatedly, in the hope of making it speed up. Chuck was about to tell her that they had, in fact, only been in there about six seconds and were almost there, when the lights flickered on and off and the elevator jerked to a halt.

Blair whipped around and threw him her most withering glare. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Me? This is your fault."

"You're blaming your mess on me," Blair all but screamed at him.

"You were the one who kept pressing the button." Chuck realised that arguing with her was not the best way to get her to take him back, but seeing her so mad was kind of a turn on.

"I wouldn't have had to keep pressing the button if you had just gotten the hell out of here," she snapped back.

"I wouldn't have been in here if you'd just listened to me at the beginning of the summer and forgiven me," he retorted. They were standing face to face now and he could see Blair's neck begin to flush in anger.

"I wouldn't have to forgive you if you hadn't cheated on me." She shot back, each word laced with loathing.

He knew how she felt, he loathed himself too.

He tried to get the words out. To explain why he did it, when a tinny voice came over the intercom in the elevator.

"This elevator seems to be experiencing a small problem-"

"No duh," muttered Blair.

"But we are doing everything we can to fix it. The elevator should be working soon."

Chuck watched as Bair sighed and sat down on the floor in the corner. She might not be happy about the situation, but he was. He could use this time to talk to her without her storming off.

"Blair, I'm so sorry about Tuscany."

"What? Sorry you got caught?" she peered up at him.

"No, I'm sorry I left you."

"It's a bit late for apologies now, don't you think? The damage is done."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Blair glared at him, but what's new? "I gave you a second chance and you threw it back in my face."

Chuck sat down next to her and inwardly winced as she slightly shifted away from him.

"I was scared," he admitted.

"I thought Chuck Bass didn't do fear," she said mockingly.

"I thought that if we spent the summer together, you'd see," he confessed.

"See what?" asked a puzzled Blair.

"Me."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Bass, I'm not blind. I'm perfectly capable of seeing you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

She looked up at him, "then what did you mean?"

"See me for how I really am. See that I'm not the perfect gentleman. See that I'm not Nate…"

"Chuck, I didn't want you to be Nate. I mean, look how well that turned out. I just wanted to be with you, the real you."

"But what if the real me isn't ready for a relationship?"

"Then that's your problem, not mine. You could have just told me that instead of abandoning me."

She looked up at him through her lashes, and he had to fight the urge to kiss her.

Then he realised that he _was_ Chuck Bass, and he had already laid all of his cards on the table, so what the hell.

He reached over and tucked the stray brunette hair falling into her eyes behind her ears before gently grabbing her face in his hands. He placed a soft, experimental kiss on her lips before deepening it.

Neither noticed when the elevator started working again, until the doors opened and light spilled into the dark elevator, with Dorota staring at the two of them, armed with Windex.

They separated quickly, and stood up. Chuck positioned himself slightly behind Blair. If she wanted to get to him, she would have to go through Blair first.

Who said chivalry was dead?

"Finally," Blair said, "it took them long enough. Dorota, do you think you could run me a bath please? It's been a very long ordeal."

"No, Chuck. The bath isn't for two." She said, rolling her eyes and facing him, as Dorota set off to Blair's bathroom, shooting them furtive glances.

"Bye Chuck," she told him firmly, walking away. That was the first time she had called him by his first name in a long time without a trace of contempt. He took this as a good sign.

"Blair," he said, "I really am sorry."

"I know," she replied.

"Can you forgive me?"

She took a moment to answer, and the suspense was officially killing him. "Maybe."

He pulled the tickets out of his pocket. It was now or never.

"I got you… us... these."

"What are they?" Blair asked curiously. If there was one thing he knew Blair could not resist, apart from his charm, it was gifts. She did look a little thrown by the 'us' part, however.

"Tickets to Rome."

"Not Tuscany?"

"I didn't think that would be best, under the circumstances."

"Let me get this right. _You_ want to take _me_ to Rome. I thought _you_ weren't ready for a relationship. What makes you think that us going to Europe together is in any way a good idea."

"I wasn't ready, not then anyway. At least, I thought I wasn't. Over the summer though, I've realised that I am ready, as long as it's with you."

Blair blinked, seemingly taking that in. "When are they for?" she eventually asked.

"Thursday, for a week," he replied anxiously.

"I'll think about it."

"You only have three days to decide." Chuck told her. After what he just said, he could not believe she wasn't falling at the chance to go with him.

"Miss Blair, you're bath is ready," Dorota called.

"Thank you, Dorota," she answered. "You should go now," she told him.

He entered the elevator and the doors were about to close when Blair stuck a hand in and stopped them.

"Blair? Decided to partake in a little elevator sex after all?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. God he loved it when she did that. "I've come to take these," she told him as she plucked the tickets out of his hand. "Here's the deal. I look after these and on Thursday I'll decide whether I can trust you enough to go with you, or I might just give them to Marcus instead."

Chuck frowned. She wouldn't go with Marcus instead, would she?

As the doors closed, he heard her parting words. "Don't hate the player, sweetie, hate the game."

_Bitch_, he thought.

But it was alright, seeing as she was _his_ bitch.

Possibly.

The End

XOXO

A/N: For all of you wondering if they go to Rome together. Duh, of course they do. Blair was only teasing him, but she does turn up late on Thursday, just to make him sweat a little. x


End file.
